


Моя марксистско-феминистская диалектика и ты

by kapitanova



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Переведено на ФБ-2014 для fandom fem view</p>
    </blockquote>





	Моя марксистско-феминистская диалектика и ты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Marxist Feminist Dialectic and You (The Passionate Politics Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385781) by [heyjupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjupiter/pseuds/heyjupiter). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2014 для fandom fem view

Энни всегда считала, что девочки ничуть не хуже мальчиков — в конце концов, она же произносила прощальную речь на школьном выпускном. Ну, то есть, произнесла бы... должна была произнести, если бы не... в любом случае, Энни всегда знала, что она умная.  
Но этот курс по женским исследованиям... господи. Энни всё поняла. Не удивительно, что она подсела на таблетки — на женщин ведь постоянно оказывают давление, чтобы они были идеальными.  
При этом раньше она никогда не считала себя «феминисткой» — феминистками были пугающего вида девицы в тяжелых ботинках и без макияжа. Девушки типа Бритты. Правда, Бритта её не пугала... во всяком случае, теперь не пугала. Энни отложила маркер и «Феминизм для всех» и открыла ноутбук. В браузере все еще висела страничка Бритты на фейсбуке. Энни нравилось рассматривать фотографии Бритты времен работы в Корпусе мира.  
Энни хотелось быть крутой и независимой, как Бритта, но при этом счастливой. Она знала, что здесь, в Гриндейле, Бритта несчастна. Но на фото из Африки Бритта выглядела счастливой. Потной и взъерошенной, но счастливой.  
Энни оторвалась от фейсбука и вернулась обратно к книге. Она нашла страницу, отмеченную розовым стикером и перечитала выделенную цитату: «Сестринство не может работать в полную силу, пока женщины воюют друг с другом».  
Они с Бриттой воевали из-за Джеффа Вингера. Какой ужас. Энни взяла другую книгу из стопки для дополнительного чтения. «Ближе к дому: Бисексуальность и феминизм». Когда она прочитала несколько статей, все стало ясно.  
С самоотдачей, которая сделала ее лучшей ученицей в классе, Энни открыла новый вордовский документ и написала: «План: Как соблазнить Бритту». Она задумчиво посмотрела на клавиатуру, прежде чем напечатать: «1. Одолжить ей свои книги».


End file.
